


One Love

by Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Fluff, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Domestic Fluff, Established Johnlock, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, John Watson is a Good Boyfriend, John Watson is a Good Parent, Kinda, M/M, Parent!lock, Parentlock, Singing, Song: One Love, Songfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage
Summary: Sherlock wakes up to hear John singing one night.





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little small and fluffy for the morning.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning, the sun having not yet even begun to rise over the east of the city of London. Silence hung thick in the air, only to be broken by the occasional drunkard doing the walk of shame or the odd creature going bump in the night. Tonight though there was a growing exception to this, the cry of a baby in the little flat of 221b Baker Street.   
  
Sherlock had yet to get used to little miss Watson waking him up. Rolling onto his back slowly, he let an eye slide open to gaze at the empty side of the bed. Confusion clouded his mind along with his sleepiness before he realised John must have already gotten up. He debated curling up and returning to sleep when he could hear the soft rumble of his partner's voice. Was he... singing?  
  
Curious, the detective forced himself to roll out of bed and gave a grunt as he tripped over the bed sheet that had been abandoned onto the floor the night before. With sluggish footsteps he headed to the doorway, pushing back the door and listening carefully to that gentle voice lingering in the air.   
  
" _One sees a crazy world,_ " the voice sang softly, " _one needs a fresh perspective. One comes to realise, one love's a true objective-_ "   
  
The tune itself seemed bouncy, Sherlock able to envision John gently bobbing with Rosie in his arms slowly calming herself to the sound of her father's voice. He smiled at the words quietly, allowing the door to open and stepping out into the hall to listen some more.   
  
_"One seeks a perfect verb, one learns to tell the difference. One finds in consequence, one love is all that makes sense_."   
  
Wasn't this a song by The Blockheads? Sherlock felt a little bit of pride that he could recognise something that usually he wouldn't consider important; something to delete from the hard drive.   
  
With every line sung so gently little Rosamund's cries were ebbing away into quiet whimpers and sniffles, presumably feeling the clutch of sleep once more as her father gently swayed and sang to her.   
  
" _One love, Rosie, and only one,_ " John sang as Sherlock came around the corner to peer into the centre of the flat, his eyes flitting up and locking with the detectives. " _One love with no misgivings. One love_ ," he swallowed and seemed a little shy, stopping himself from finishing the song much to Sherlock's disappointment.   
  
"Keep going," he urged softly, arms folding over his chest as he leaned against the wall. It was a quiet demand, his gaze rather warm as he took in the view.  
  
John was standing by the closed window in nothing but his PJ bottoms, Rosamund pressed against the warmth of his bare chest with her eyes closed and a chubby fist in her mouth. One of the doctor's hands supported her head, cradling her effectively while the other kept her in a steady position. His hair was wild, falling into his eyes though he didn't dare to brush it back into place in case he disturbed the precious child in his arms. With the moonlight shining through the window he looked ethereal, something of a fantasy from the depths of Sherlock's mind palace. The quiet filled the air and as though it physically distressed her, little Rosie began to cry again.   
  
"She likes your voice, John."  
  
"I know that," he huffed and rolled his eyes, that alone seeming to soothe the little one somewhat. After a moment he gave a smile, swaying once again with Rosie and humming the tune he had been singing. It had the same effect as before, her soft cries and whimpers calming down and soon her soft breathing against his chest told him she'd fallen asleep.   
  
"I didn't know you could sing," Sherlock murmured softly, approaching as quietly as possible so he could wrap his arms around John's waist and rest his head on his shoulder. "I don't think I've heard you before."  
  
"I don't sing that often," he murmured in response, leaning into the warmth of the taller man while Rosie gurgled in her sleep. "I only started when I found she liked it, I-" He paused to yawn softly, rocking still and smiling as Sherlock swayed with him. This was as domestic as they got, standing there in each other's arms while his, no, their daughter slept soundly on. Did she know just how loved she was? John didn't think she'd ever know.   
  
"I hope you will more often, not just when Rosamund is imitating a banshee." The brunet gave a huff of laughter, shaking his head at the protective sound John released. "Now, if you and she are done with your joint performance, shall we return to bed?"  
  
"God, yes."   
  
There was a gentle kiss exchanged, quiet, delicate in the moment before they pulled away and headed back towards their room. John popped into Rosie's room and settled her down, soon enough climbing back into bed and hearing the soft snoring of his partner.   
  
" _One love, while we're still living._ " He murmured, leaning to kiss Sherlock's curly locks before settling down himself and sighing in content. "Goodnight, 'lock."

With that, the residents of 221b Baker Street fell into a slumber, softly snoring away as the city of London began to wake. 


End file.
